Unexpected Expectancies
by Mrs. Rosalie Lillian Hale
Summary: Rosalie's unnatural beauty has attracted someone from her past. He's after her, but after meeting the entire family, is the only one he wants? Rose/Em with hints of Ed/B and R/B, R/Ed, J/R, R/Emb, Em/L, R/S, C/E, J/K. NEW VERSION OF STORY IN PROGRESS!
1. You Still Have To Go Hunting

**Bella's POV**

I was at the Cullens, sitting in the living room, on the sofa between Emmett and Esme, watching Charmed. Usually, this situation would've been awkward, but the room was almost never awkward with Esme in it and even though I was still human, Emmett was like my big brother.

"Just drop it!" I heard a wind chime-like voice shout, followed by a door slam. I knew who it was. The only one in Edward's family that hated me. I hated that she hated me, but I knew why, so that was a plus.

"Just tell me who he was and I will," Alice replied calmly. I had been the only one listening, but both Cullens on my sides were suddenly alert at the mention of the word 'he', especially where it concerned Rosalie.

"Alice," Rosalie's voice sounded like the hard plucking of the highest string on a violin, "he is the past. Your power is to see the future, is it not?" I knew she was trying not to blow up at Alice, but the pixie made it hard.

"Yes," Alice chirped quietly.

"Good. Let's stick to that," It was Rosalie's dismissal of the conversation, but Alice just wouldn't let it go.

"But Rose, he was looking at you with his creepy nomadic eyes… the way they roved over you, it… it was like he wanted to… like he had already…" Alice choked out, coming into the room. Emmett's hands were in fists and his expression was none too pleasant, so I scooted closer to Esme and ended up in her lap.

I was about to move and apologize, but she had her arms around me, holding me in place, just in case Emmett's temper did flare up. Her face, however, was examining her two daughters who had just entered the room.

"Alice!" Rosalie shrieked, turning on Alice, who actually looked scared of her big sister. "I said drop it," her tone was so cold; I felt my body temperature drop a few degrees.

"But he's coming here," when Alice spoke, her voice was so small; I had to strain to hear her, "to meet us."

Rosalie was silent for a long time. Her back was to us, but Alice could see Emmett's face and her own twisted in anxiousness. The gorgeous blonde shrugged off her jacket before speaking, "When?" And I thought Alice's voice was small. Rosalie's came out as a whisper. I wasn't even sure that's what she said.

"What?" The pixie requested of her. Even she didn't hear her and she was standing a foot away from her and she had her enhanced vampire senses. That's when you know something's really quiet.

"When?! When is he coming here?" Rosalie demanded, not as angry as she was shocked.

"Tonight," Alice's tone wavered a little and with an exasperated sigh, Rosalie did something I never expected her to do to anyone, other than Emmett. She embraced Jasper's wife in a hug that I envied so much. Rosalie was so nice to Alice, granted Alice never put the family in danger.

Rosalie was the first to pull out of the sisterly hug, but she whispered something to Alice, who flitted away, happily. She was so bipolar sometimes. I cringed as my boyfriend's blonde sister walked past her husband, not even pausing, when she ran her hand through his dark hair. Ignoring me completely, she Esme's small hands from around me and put them in her own, which were about the same size.

"Now, Esme, I know this is going to be very hard for, but when that…" she grimaced, "when that man comes over, I need you to be mean." The look on Esme's face was priceless. Her brows were furrowed in confusion and her face was innocent, while her golden irises were cautious. I couldn't help myself and I giggled. Then I heard Emmett's booming laugh and my giggles turned into a full on laughing fit. There was a flash and a trill giggle, so I knew Alice had taken a picture, which made me and apparently Emmett laugh even harder.

While I calmed, Esme pouted for a little, but then said, "Fine. I'll be mean."

A small smile appeared on Rosalie's pretty face. "Thank you," she made her way back to Emmett, still completely ignoring me, and her diminutive frame melted into his much larger one.

"Ezzy, could you come for me, please?" We heard Carlisle request from upstairs. But then I caught what he said. Ezzy?! Come for him? "I mean, could you come here for me, please?"

"Okay," Esme responded, so I moved off of her lap and before speeding upstairs, she unbuttoned the first three buttons of her blouse.

I turned my attention back to Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie looked so… calm in Emmett's arms. She was curled up in his arms with her head on his chest. Her arms were around her knees, which were hugged to her chest. Emmett had his buff arms wrapped securely around her, in what looked like a death grip. She looked up at him with bright topaz eyes into his, which were almost coal black. Emmett was so lucky that Rosalie looked at him with such love and tenderness. I would even settle for a wink of agreement on something. Her glares and looks of indifference were so frustrating; it made me want to scream.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck and ever so slowly placed her pouty, pink lips softly on his. He moved his lips against hers, slowly, letting her set and keep the pace. He dropped one of his hands and she stretched and crossed her legs, turning toward him more. His hand was caressing her bottom, while both of hers were running through his dark, curly hair. His other was wrapped around her back.

Watching them like this made me think of my beloved Edward. He was coming back from a hunting trip with Jasper, today. So, I was waiting for him. I longed to see his beautiful face, which had been ingrained in my mind for so long, up close and in person. I yearned to hear his velvet voice and bask in the effects it had on me.

To make it seem like I wasn't watching, I turned up the volume. Phoebe was yelling at Piper about monkeys and being deaf, but Charmed was quickly tuned out. Rosalie and Emmett's make out session hadn't accelerated to anything further, but it hadn't died down, either.

The kiss was still slow, but passionate; still soft, yet firm. I'd never seen Rosalie so vulnerable and open. I mean, I knew she was different around Emmett, but her entire demeanor changed completely. The usually guarded and defensive Rosalie was now turning to jelly in her husband's arms. It was ironic, really, seeing as how a man, well men actually, were the reason she was living an existence she didn't really want.

After a little, Rosalie reluctantly pulled away from Emmett, who grunted in protest. He tried to kiss her again, but she turned her head, so he got her neck on accident. I saw his tongue lash out and lick a spot under her ear, which caused her to gasp, involuntarily it seemed, since she bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"Em, honey… ah," she moaned, obviously finding it hard to refuse him, "you n-need to… uhh… stop."

"Why?" Emmett growled, not even trying to stop.

Rosalie grabbed his head with both hands and pried him away for her neck. "Because baby, you need to go hunting."

"Okay, babe, but there's this spot on your neck that I-"

"Later, babe," she put a finger to his lips and a mischievous grin graced her face, showing her adorable dimples. She rarely smiled in my presence and when she did, I always saw those cute dimples that made her look like little girl. I knew it was weird to think that, but they were very prominent to me, like Emmett's were to everyone else, "you can have me, when you return."

Emmett sighed in defeat, before standing up with his wife and sitting her in the spot he'd previously occupied and kneeled in front of her. "Honey, where's your ring?"

"Alice took it, saying she needed to clean it and she hasn't given it back, yet," Rosalie answered, gazing at her left hand. "Why?"

"Damn pixie," Emmett grumbled and Rosalie and I both gave him confused looks. I'd turned to them and was observing them intently. He took and unneeded deep breath. "Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen… will you marry me… again?"

"Oh, my God," I whispered without realizing it.

"Uh… uh…" Rosalie was speechless? "… yes… yeah! Yes! Yes! Emmett Cullen, I'll marry you, again! I love you so much!" She squealed. Oh, my God. Rosalie Hale just pulled and Alice.

He pulled out and box and took out a… eight karat, it looked like, engagement ring and slipped it on Rosalie's perfect finger. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, but jumping down abruptly.

"You still have to go hunting."


	2. Telekinetic

**AN: This is set in the summer, before school is supposed to start back up. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper will be seniors and Edward, Bella and Alice will be juniors. So, it's pre- Twilight, but with Bella and the nomad business has already happened, so it's kind of like Eclipse, but with school. My mind is a very complicated thing! Just go with it.**

**Rosalie's POV**

After Emmett left to go hunting, I calmly sat back down on the sofa and announced that Emmett and I care getting married again. Esme and Alice were the first to come downstairs to congratulate me. They started gushing about wedding plans immediately. When I told them they could plan it, they squealed so loudly I bet the La Push pack heard. My mother and sister skipped out of the room to begin. The human still hadn't said anything. I was acutely aware of her presence, although she didn't seem to think so. Come on, Bella, say something. I giggled to myself. She must think I still hate her.

She risked a glance at me, before squeaking out nervously, "Congratulations, I guess."

"Thank you," I giggled again. Her uneasiness was so cute. Just then, Edward and Jasper entered the room and as soon as they did Edward froze completely where he stood. I was still… oh, shit, "Edward?"

He just stood there, like a statue. Like exactly like a statue. Not moving, not talking, just there. Jasper poked him and he shook his head and stared directly at me, "wh… how… how did you do that?"

Damn it! I was busted; caught in the act. "Do what? Edward, I'm not sure what you mean," I was playing innocent.

"Yes, you are. We walked into the room and I couldn't hear your thoughts. You blocked me out, like Bella does, but you did it intentionally… and you didn't mean for me to find out," he stared at me in complete and utter shock and I was speechless myself. I wasn't supposed to happen like this. It wasn't supposed to come out at all. Could vampires have panic attacks?

"Rose, is that true?" Jasper asked me, sensing my distress. All I could do was nod.

"How long have you been able to do it?" Edward demanded.

"Um… since I was changed," I answered, weary of his reaction.

Edward was silent for a long time. I was still blocking him and I could feel him trying to probe into my thoughts, but easily kept him out. "This is frustrating," he finally concluded.

"What are you talking about? You hang out with Bella all the time. How is not being able to hear my thoughts any different?" I felt curious.

"The difference is I've never been able read Bella's thoughts. I have always been able read your self- centered, shallow thoughts," he was almost yelling at me by now.

"Exactly, you've only been able to hear my superficial and self- centered, but you can't her thoughts at all. How do you know it's not all an act?" I stood up to match his tone of voice and Bella stood up too, for some reason.

"Do NOT bring Bella into this! And you don't act shallow and mean; you are!" He shouted at me. Oh, Eddi boy, you just made my point.

"You just found out that I can block you out of my head at any given time, which means I can also block my actual thoughts by masking them with the ones you actually expect to hear from me! You don't really know me! None of you do!" I hollered back at him and before I could stop myself, I flicked my wrist and Edward went flying back into my twin brother. They both landed on the floor with a grunt, "oops."

"What happened?" Carlisle, just having gotten home from work I presumed, questioned, walking into the room with Esme and Alice.

"I… I-I… well, you see, I…" Am I seriously stuttering? "Edward and I got into an argument and I pushed him."

"No, you didn't," Bella interrupted, "not with your hands anyway. You didn't push him with your hands. You were waving them around."

"Bella, what happened?" Esme inquired gently.

"It's… we were arguing, I-I got mad and I pushed him into Jasper because he deserved it and I'm glad I did it," why was I lying? Esme looked straight into my eyes and knew I was lying. I sighed, "fine, I was blocking him out of my head, like Bella does, but I-I was doing it on purpose and he said it was frustrating and I asked how it was different from not being able to hear Bella's thoughts. He called me shallow, mean and self-centered and I told him that he didn't really know me, that-that none of you did, aside from Emmett, of course and I pushed him. I swear I didn't mean to, but he just so mad."

"A simple 'I hate you' would've sufficed," Jasper mumbled as Edward got off of him and helped him up.

"Pushed him how, Rosalie?" Bella urged and I sent her a deathly stare. She grimaced and shifted on her feet.

I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a breath. "Telekinetically… I pushed him telekinetically," I whispered softly.

"How long have you been telekinetic, Rosalie?" Carlisle queried curiously.

"Since I was changed, look, what does it matter? I have a power, big whoop. I'm not going to be using it, so you might as well forget this even happened," I told them, about to walk away, but my parents obstructed my path. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was supposed to stay between my husband and I. Damn it, Edward.

"Rosalie, why would you want to keep this a secret?" Alice inquired, and then jumped happily, "this is wonderful!"

"If you say so, Alice," I muttered, sarcastically. I didn't see the big deal. It was just another reason to hate me.

"Wait, what do you mean we don't know you?" Esme asked, backtracking. She was always so perceptive, but did she really have to analyze EVERYTHING?

"I'm not really all that mean, unless I'm really angry, which Edward seems to make me very often. I'm actually very sweet. It's just… when I was changed I decided- I vowed that I would be an ice queen, so that I wouldn't let anyone get that close to me, so they couldn't emotionally hurt me, like Royce did. And then I Emmett and a lot of things changed, but… you know what; it doesn't matter. I'm not talking about this to any further extent. To change the subject, a vampire from my past is coming here tonight and I'd really appreciate if you all would not make feel welcome. Now, I sent Emmett hunting, so things do get too heated," I informed them, keeping my emotions at bay.

"Is just passing through?" Esme wondered.

"He says he is, but I don't trust him, so… yeah," I ran out of the room and up to mine and Emmett's room, where I stripped out of my clothes, leaving on my blood red bra and matching panties. Emmett really liked seeing me in this. I smiled, thinking of Emmett. He was my raison d'être. My life. My love. My soul. My happiness. My everything. He was energetic and full of life, no pun intended. He really was like a big kid. He was my monkey man and my teddy bear and I loved him eternally. I heard an accelerating heartbeat, followed by three hesitant knocks on the door. I was sitting on the bed, under the comforter with my knees hugged to my chest and my long, blonde hair covered my back and half of my right arm, "come in."

Slowly, Bella walked into the room and her heart began beating erratically. I knew she would be blushing. She couldn't see my face, so she was probably terrified of my reaction to her being in here. She managed to whisper, "hey."

"Is there a reason you're in here?" I sounded impatient, but I honestly wasn't. I mean, I had eternity.

"You know what; I'll just leave. I'm sorry," she was about to walk back out, but I sped over to the door and shut it before she could leave. She gulped and looked me up and down, licking her pink lips. I tried to hold back my smirk, especially when her eyes settled on my chest. Well, Eddi boy, it seems your precious little Bella isn't all that innocent. Her gaze flickered to my eyes, back to my chest, and then back to my eyes. She was so adorable. I decided to put her out of her misery of being so close to something she can't ever have.

"There must've been some reason you came into my room," I pulled her over to the bed and sat down next to her, "so, what?"

"Well, I-I…" she was looking down, so I lifted her chin so that she was looking at me. I didn't like it when people didn't look at me, while they were talking to me. It was rude, "I just wanted to know if you wanted me here, tonight."

"No," I answered, and then added, "but only to ensure your safety. If Emmett is back by tonight, which he shouldn't be then he'll stay with you at your house, but if he's not, Esme will stay with you, is that okay?"

"Yeah," she laughed nervously, looking down momentarily to fidget, and then back up at me, "before, you said that none of us really knew you, that you were actually very sweet and, uh, it's just, I thought we could start over, you know, unless you actually do hate me, then th-that's cool, too," Bella stood up abruptly and I stood up with her.

"Um, I never hated you. It was act… I am a naturally sweet person and at first it was very hard to act the way I do, but now I'm used to it," I explained to her. She was nodding, so I continued, "that act will continue, but I'll be more pleasant, but only because everyone knows now and it'd be stupid to hide it."

Bella smiled at me. "That's really great to hear, Rose."

"Coming from me, I'm sure it probably is," I laughed, embracing her in a hug, catching her off guard. She returned the hug, but lost her balance in the process and she fell back on the bed, and then somehow, rolled us over, so she ended up on top. I wiggled under her and realized her arms were still wrapped around my waist and her pelvis was pressed to mine. She was breathing heavily and my arms moved up her back from around her waist. The situation wouldn't have been awkward, but wouldn't you know it, Edward and Esme walked in.

"Okay, I know this looks bad and… are two really getting aroused over this?" I questioned and Bella gasped. I could smell her and Edward getting very hot about our current position.

"Uh, Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked slowly, tilting his head to the side.

"How come female vampire's boobs are softer than the rest of their body?" I giggled at Bella's question, but shocked by Esme's answer.

"So they're easier to suck on- I did not just say that out loud," she closed her eyes, laughing nervously. It was her substitution for blushing. Edward came over and pulled Bella off of me, while Esme helped me up, not that I needed it, "is that my bra?"

"No, I gave yours to Carlisle," I told her.

She got an exasperated look on her face. "For God's sake, why?"

"Well, he sort of snatched out of my hand. What are you doing in here, anyway?" I demanded, sitting on the bed.

"I came to insure my girlfriend's safety," Edward snapped, Bella close to him. I flipped him off and Esme put my finger back down and held my hand in hers, "while Esme came to ask about why you don't want to use your power. Come on, love," he dragged Bella out of the room. What the hell was his problem?

_Jackass! _I thought loudly to my brother and he hissed from the hallway.

"Rose, why don't you want to use your power?" Well, somebody got right to the point. She sat beside me and tucked a few strands of stray hair behind her ear.

"My power is very… dangerous. I don't want to hurt people. That's why lied about my argument with Edward because I don't want people to hurt, especially people I care about, above all Emmett. I can't hurt him, I won't. The only reason he knows is because he can basically get me to tell the truth about anything and everything," I exemplified, walking over to Emmett's closet and grabbing his soft cranberry red, button down, flannel shirt and buttoned it.

"If you learn to control it, you won't hurt anyone. Alice has learned to control her power, of course it does has some faults, but she does has a control over it," Esme was trying to comfort me and to tell you the truth, it was kind of working. I sighed, slipping into my cranberry red, hip hugger jeans. This was comfortable.

"Mom, listen, I understand what you're saying, but I just… I don't want to risk it," she saw she was wearing me down, so she smiled, "I feel bad enough for what I did to Edward… surprisingly."

"Just consider it, sweetheart," she got Emmett's favorite hat off of his nightstand and placed it on top of my head. I smiled back at her.

"Fine, if it means that much to you, I will consider using my power," I looked down at Emmett's shirt and something didn't look right. I unbuttoned it and grinned, satisfied. We walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

She snickered, "what am I going to do with you?"

I giggled to myself, "I know that Emmett would do to me," I sighed. I missed him, "I miss him."

"He's only been gone an hour," Alice stated as we walked into the living room.

"Oh, Alice, do you know when he'll be back?" I inquire. I had to know who was going to say with Bella.

Alice's face went completely blank for a while, and then finally spoke, "he'll be back in a few hours. He's very energized and he wants to be home for tonight."

"Well, that settles it; Emmett is staying with Bella at her house. I don't need him losing his temper," I told them, taking off Emmett's hat to run a hand through my hair and put the hat back on.

Esme was grinning and Alice giggled gently. "You know, Rose, Emmett does that, too," if I could've blushed, I would've, instead I stuck my hands in my front pockets, "he does that, too," I gave her look, and then dropped it like it's hot, "he's never done that before."

"What makes you think he's going to lose his temper?" Jasper asked with genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Adam, the vampire that's coming, is… he's sort, maybe in love with me," I laughed nervously and they stared at me wide eyed. I guess this wasn't the best way to tell them.


	3. You Bad Girl, Esme

Bella's POV

She did not seriously just say that, did she? I mean, she wasn't for real, right? Like, this is Emmett's wife we're talking about here. The one he was supposed to spend eternity bound to and possibly the most aloof woman in history of ever and she had some other vampire in love her? This wasn't right. Explanations were needed. Pronto.

"Okay, now, I know what you guys thinking and we met before Emmett. He used to watch me hunt when I was a newborn," she told us. Okay, and? "I will never understand his and Emmett's fascination in watching me hunt."

"You have a weird hunting style. It's like you tease the animals to watch," Edward explained to her in his musical voice, sitting down beside me. Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice all nodded their heads in agreement, "that still doesn't explain why he's in love with you… well, it might, but why haven't we met him or heard about him before now if you met him before Emmett?"

"Well, he caught me after I had killed Royce and he was instantly fascinated by me, so I took him into the forest- Edward, you remember him. The guy that interrupted us on that extra special hunting and you almost kicked his ass. He was the same one that called you a little boy and that I deserved to be with a man," she tried to remind him, I guess so that she wouldn't have to continue.

My love had an adorable confused look on his face for a bit, until it changed to one of realization. "Oh, now I remember. He's the prick that tried to kiss you," he growled briefly then, "I should've killed him."

Rosalie's beautiful laughter rang through my human ears. "Thank you, kind sir for wanting to defend my honor, but I'd rather you didn't He could have backup."

"How'd you get him to go away?" Alice asked.

"Oh, I didn't. Esme did. I told him that she was my lesbian lover and he left,' the blonde got us all laughing at that one. She did what?!

"You did what?!" Esme question loudly, her voice raising two octaves higher than normal. She kind of sounded like a teenager.

"I'm sorry, but he saw Edward and I together and assumed that we were mates, and when that didn't seem to get in his way, I had to do something drastic," Emmett's wife explicated, controlling her giggles to a point, "now, that you've all had a history lesson, I'm gonna go mess with cars, so…" she gave a mock salute and walked out to the garage.

Rosalie's POV

I let my mind drift to tonight and what I would say to Adam and what he would reveal about my past with Edward after seeing he's still here and Emmett isn't. That's right, my monkey man won't be there, so it'd be hard to convince him that neither Edward nor Esme were my mates, but then again I had three wedding pictures to prove it, but Emmett was bigger in person, so he might not be as intimidated. But if Emmett were there, there would surely be a fight. Okay, I have Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward; they can handle Adam, but I really want my teddy bear there. Tonight's gonna suck especially without him. I sighed… when the hell did I get so goddamn needy? Oh, I remember, when I fell in love. It weakens you to a point, I'm telling you. Not that I don't love being in love with Emmett. It's just, I sometimes feel like I rely on him too much.

I heard someone enter the garage quietly, or at least they thought they were being quiet. They were shuffling their feet heavily and I knew immediately that it was Edward. All the men in the family shuffled their feet, but Edward was the heaviest shuffler, while Emmett and Carlisle were very light on their feet and Jasper was a slight shuffler; you'd hardly notice. Edward settled himself on the counter.

"Hello, Edward. If you're here for an apology, you're not getting one. You deserved it, even if it wasn't on purpose," I let him in a polite tone. I still found him annoying, no matter how nice I was, "but if not, what?"

"What are you thinking?" He blurted like I've seen him do with Bella, "I don't like not knowing what you're thinking."

""I'm so very sorry that I'm inconveniencing you, but it feels good to have everything, almost everything out in the open and now that it is, I no longer have to let you hear what I'm thinking at all times," I taunted, bending forward a little more to unscrew the cap.

"But I have to know what you're thinking," his breath was on the back of my neck and I felt his hand on my lower back. He was fidgeting with the bottom of Emmett's shirt. We were always in this position when he didn't get what he wanted and it involved me.

"Why? I'm not your woman, anymore," I heard him sigh, so I decided to level with him. I turned so my back was against the car and his hand was on my opposite hip, "listen, Edward, I'll tell you what; I will let you read my mind when I please and you will take what I give you."

"Rose," he groaned, leaning into the crook of my neck, "I need to know."

"And I need Emmett here, tonight. Looks like we're both shit out of luck," I was so mean. He turned, so he was standing in front of me, in between my legs with both hands on my hips and his forehead pressed against mine. My hips flipped forward into his groin and he pressed back forcefully. I felt his whole erection in between my legs. I squeezed my thighs together and Edward's teeth nipped at my earlobe, causing me to gasp a little. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he rotated his hips, causing the most marvelous friction, "shit, Edward… oh…" Bella walked in then and so did… Alice, I think. I squirmed a bit against him and he groaned into my neck.

"Please, Rosalie," he implored softly, directly in my ear. He was begging now, but like hell was I showing mercy.

My breath wasn't up to par when I said this. "Sorry."

He pulled back and growled into my face. I looked up into his eyes and he was telling me something. Something important. Oh, my God. My brows furrowed and my arms and legs went limp around him and he stalked off back into the house. Bella and Alice walked over to me. Bella looked angry, no really angry.

"What the hell was that?" She interrogated, folding her arms across her chest. Damn, she just cussed. Way to go, Bella.

"I-I-I couldn't tell you for sure. He asked… he asked me something… and then… and then he-I-we… his eyes were…" shit, I was stuttering again. What the hell is wrong with me? I mean, for real? This is scary, "shit," that was mostly to myself.

"Why were you two so close like that?" She wondered insecurely.

"He wanted me to do something. I refused and he was trying to persuade me to do it, but I wouldn't. Being to the first two kids in the family, personal space isn't always a factor when it comes getting what we want. It's become a habit. No big deal," I turned back to Carlisle's Mercedes with trembling hands. Did Edward really mean that?

"Yeah, no need to worry about anything. They still find each other increasingly annoying," Alice assured her, "Oh, Rose, by the way, Esme and I have already got your entire wedding planned. It's in the next two weekends at the baseball clearing and the reception will be here. We have your dress picked out. It is absolutely gorgeous and the honeymoon is-"

"No honeymoon," I cut her off, "and how do you have all of this planned already?"

"I had a vision last month and good because Mom and I could not think of a place for the honeymoon," she said sitting on the counter beside Bella.

"Why don't you want a honeymoon?" Bella wondered.

"I don't want one."

"Oh. Well, I can't wait for school. Can you, Bella?" Alice inquired, excitedly.

"Um… I guess. I mean, we'll see everyone at the wedding anyway," she responded. Wait, everybody as in whom? Alice tried to shush her.

"What do you mean everybody?" I demanded.

"Well, since you and I don't really have any friends, besides Lindsey, I had Bella invite some of her friends and Carlisle invited our actual friends," the pixie explained carefully.

"Her friends don't even know me," I reasoned. I mean, what the hell?

"Yeah, but some of them know Emmett. And want to know you," Alice chirped, trying to calm me down.

"Why?!"

"Because you're beautiful," Bella spoke up and I turned to gaze at her, "well, some people are always asking what you're like and what you say it's like to, um… screw Emmett," she blushed when she said this and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips at her last comment.

"Incredible, fantastic, magnificent, amazing, unlike anything I've ever experienced, wild, unimaginable, surreal, otherworldly, passionate, unbelievably hot, sexy, wet, animalistic, full of love, loud, really, really, really, loud-" jeez, all this talk about screwing Emmett was making me really hot for him and Alice was starting to notice.

"Okay, Rose, we get it," she stopped me, before I could go any further.

"Well, now I have answer to that question," Bella chuckled.

"Emmett might be coming home a few minutes earlier than I had anticipated," Jasper's wife announced suddenly.

"Is that such a big deal?" Bella queried curiously.

"No," Alice continued, "but Charlie's not gonna like him home with Bella."

"Yeah, but he's always drooling over Esme," Bella stated, "and you know, she still hasn't noticed, yet."

"Have to," Esme put in, coming into the garage.

"You never said anything about it," Alice pointed out, matter-of-factly.

"I think it's cute and it's harmless," she expounded, and I groaned as I got a whiff of an awful stench, "what is it?"

"That damn smelly dog," I scrunched my nose as Jacob came in and beamed at Bella, and then at me.

"Hey, Blondie," he said his usual greeting and as usual I flipped him off, "well, now, that's not very nice."

"I don't have to be nice. I'm a vampire," I replied in a seductive tone, turning to face him. I saw a small bulge in his pants, and we all started laughing, even Esme.

"How the hell did you do that?" He demanded in a strained tone.

I snickered. "It's a gift."

"Rose," Esme was trying to contain her laughter, "that wasn't nice. Say you're sorry."

"You always told me not lie," I said, innocently.

"Well, forget that in this instant," she'd settled down, along with Alice and Bella.

"Sorry, dog," I apologized, not really meaning it.

"What are you wearing?" He tilted his head to the side, blatantly staring at my chest.

"What are you staring at?" I put my hands on my hips. Oh, my God. Jacob Black, werewolf/Shapeshifter is actually ogling me. Haha, that's funny.

"Jacob!" Edward shouted from his room.

The dog shook his head. "My bad!" He hollered back, going to sit in the counter beside Bella.

"Hey, Jake, what are you doing here?" She asked, hugging him. Ugh! She's so ugly she can't smell him. At least he's not ugly.

"I didn't have anything else to do. Jared and Paul have patrol today and Charlie told me where you were," he explained, as I spotted something blue, under the hood of Carlisle's car that didn't belong there. I picked it up and examined it. I was a marble. I walked in front Esme, "what is this?"

She took it for me. "This is what hit us a few days ago."

"Okay, then, well, you might want to get your panties from the back seat. The electronic yellow is very noticeable," I informed her and her eyes went wide.

"I-I-I… th-those are… we were… bye," she sped off into the house and I stifled a chuckle.

"So, Bella, what have you been up to?" The mutt inquired to Bella and I scoffed, out of reflex.

"There are other people in the room, you know," I pointed out.

"I would hardly call you things people," he muttered and Bella gaped at him. Alice slapped him upside his head and walked out.

"Jacob, that was rude!" Bella exclaimed, appalled, "you're just lucky Emmett's not home and Jasper is with Alice."

"Pshh, I'm not afraid of them," he huffed.

"Yes, you are," I contradicted, leaning forward, under the hood of the car to reach for something. I could feel his animalistic gaze on my ass. I smiled wryly.

"Jacob! We're going inside," she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house, leaving me alone in garage. Ahh. Peace and quiet. Just the way I love it.

Working on cars was passion for me. I loved everything about. It kept me at ease, so I do most if it when I don't have Emmett here to keep sane. I like working on more complicated vehicles. I loved to be challenged intellectually, which was why I hate school so much. I knew everything. I hated school so much. I was fluent in French, Spanish, German, Chinese, Italian, Japanese, and of course, English. The only thing school brought was stupid, little humans fawning over us all the time. It was pathetic. I'm so ready for this year to be started and finished, so Emmett and I could go away together for a year, which usually felt like a month, but I'll take what I can get.

After a few hours of working on Edward's Volvo, I decided to head back inside, since Adam would be here soon. So, I shut the hood of the stupid, shiny Volvo and turned to go back in the house, but ran smack dab into Emmett's chest. I would've fallen down, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. His shirt was all ripped up, so I just pulled it off and pressed the side of my face against him. He took my hips and lifted me up, so I wrapped legs around his waist and he walked us into the house, where everyone was watching television. Circling my arms around his neck, I pressed my forehead and nose to his and breathed in, slowly and out. I breathed him in as deeply as I could. His scent was a cross between cinnamon and a smoky forest smell. It was so manly, just like him. This is one reason why I love being a woman. I smile a little and opened my, which were greeted by his bright, honey colored ones. I unblocked my mind.

"I love you," I breathed, forgetting completely that our family was watching us.

"I love you," he whispered back, just as softly, his sweet breath blowing across my face. I grinned and buried my face in the crook of his neck. It was weird because I was only aware of him and no one else. Nothing else mattered, but him. Not the Earth, not gravity, not Adam, not Edward, just Emmett. This feeling wasn't new to me. I've felt it before, but it was rarely this intense. I wonder if Emmett ever has this feeling.

"He does," I heard Edward answer from the sofa, "it's kind of annoying, but then again, he's not my husband."

I gave him a look. "I'm not so sure that's why you find it so irritating," his eyes got big and he turned away, so I turned back to my husband, "um… Babe, could you do me a favor?" I asked in the sweetest voice you've ever heard.

"I don't think I have choice," he chuckled lightly.

"Could you stay with Bella, tonight, just in case this thing with Adam doesn't well?" I looked up at him and gave him the most adorable puppy dog eyes and he sighed heavily. I smiled in triumph.

"Fine, come on, Bell-" I cut him off with a fast, hot, juicy kiss right on the lips.

"Thank you, honey," I giggled and jumped out of his grip, but he just stood there.

"Come on, Emmett," Bella grabbed Emmett's forearm in an attempt to move him, like that was gonna happen, and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're a cruel woman," he accused and I grinned. Right on the money.

"Thank you."

He and Bella left in Carlisle's Mercedes. I would call him after Adam left.

"I don't think tonight's going to go well," Alice stated quietly, holding hands with Jasper.

"Neither do I," I agreed, feeling a disgusting tingle creep down my spine. He was here. _Edward, kill me. I want you to set me on fire._

Ignoring me, he addressed Carlisle, "he's here."

"Okay," Carlisle said, walking to open the door. I internally cringed at the sight of Adam. Carlisle held his hand out to him, "hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"Hello, I'm Adam Katchem," his gorgeous face lit in a big smile as his gaze landed on me, "my love," he sighed and all but floated over to me and took me into his arms, "oh, how I've missed seeing your stunning face. Have you missed me as well?"

"Not exactly," I peeled him off of me with a shudder and stepped back by Esme. Adam's smile turned sly.

"I remember you. Esme, right?" He asked, taking her hand in his.

_Um, what the hell? _Carlisle thought and I looked at him. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked like he wanted to interject. I grabbed Esme's hand from him and interlocked our fingers, causing his simper to widen.

_Damn, that is sexy. I bet Esme's so tight,_ Adam looked Esme over and she looked around uncomfortably.

My jaw dropped, but I soon picked it back up. What a pervert. I picked up on my father's thoughts and followed him. _Carlisle, he's thinking about how tight Esme is if you get my meaning._

He looked startled at first, but then he processed what I told him. "What?!" He went to grab Esme's waist, but I caught his hand.

_Don't! Please! I'll do anything! Please!_ I pleaded to him, looking him in the eyes. He nodded and stepped forward and pretended to whisper something to the both of us. And then he stepped back again.

_Rosalie, do something!_ Edward shouted at me.

_What the fuck do want me to do?_ I shouted back, turning away from him.

_I wonder what they look like in 69, _Adam had another perverted thought. Me, too. Edward quirked an eyebrow at me and I licked my lips in response. _That's right, baby. Lick those lips. Get them nice wet. I want them just like that when they're wrapped around my cock and Esme's pussy's in my face._ I nearly choked on that one. Esme patted my back.

"What?" She queried concerned.

_Adam wants to eat your pussy,_ I told her and she jumped for some reason. _What was that?_

_Somebody's touching me in a very inappropriate spot. A spot that only Carlisle should touch, _she informed me and realized that she was talking about her butt. I looked at Adam and he was doing something weird with his eyes.

_It's Adam, _I let hr know and them blocked her from him. She relaxed immediately. Adam looked stunned.

"Okay, are you guys having a mind conversation without us?" Alice questioned in a disapproving tone.

"Just a tiny one. No big deal," I responded, slipping my hand in Esme's back pocket.

"We should sit," Carlisle suggested, leading us into the dining room. Esme sat in between Carlisle and I. Edward sat beside me, and then Alice and Jasper sat on the other side with Adam.

_Stupid son of a bitch. I should kill him,_ Carlisle thought and I laughed, turning to him. He seemed startled by his own thoughts. _Sorry._

_For what? She's you're wife. You should get angry,_ I reasoned and Esme flipped her hair over her shoulder and leaned in and whispered something directly in my ear. Carlisle's eyes widened at his wife's open suggestive gesture.

"All right, Adam, I know what you want," I let him know coolly._ Edward, don't come after me._ Edward gave me a quizzical look.

"Do you?" His attention was fully on me.

"Yes, I do, but I should tell you if you go through with this, you will die," I warned him, narrowing my eyes at the despicable creature.

"You know I won't leave without getting what I came for," Adam told me with a creeper smile, casting sideways to look at Esme briefly, "and more."

"I swear to God if you so much as touch her I will end you," I stood up, my chair nothing but a pile of wood now. I was fuming.

Adam stood up too. He was sitting across from me. "Is that a threat, love?"

"No, you motherfucker, it's a goddamn promise now let me reiterate it. If you fucking touch Esme Cullen once, I will fuck you up so bad you won't be recognizable," God! I hated him with all I had in me.

"Now, Rosalie, that's not very lady like of you," he had the nerve to fucking say it calmly. What a fucker!

"Neither is shoving a glass dildo into Esme's pussy. I've done some pretty un-lady like things, so," I saw going to sit back down, until I realized what I just said. Where the hell did that lie come from? _Did I really just say that? _I asked my family.

_Yes, _they all replied at the same time.

_Where did that come from?_ Carlisle asked me.

_Believe me, I have absolutely no idea. It just kind of came out,_ I explicated sheepishly. I looked up to Adam's eyes dead set on me.

"And Esme, you let her do that to you?" He questioned.

Esme gulped. "It's only fair. I mean, I've drained her of so much come by then, anyway."

_Damn, Esme, that's a… creative response,_ I thought to her.

_I couldn't let you have all the fun,_ was her saucy reply.

"And how does her come taste?" He wondered curiously. I could tell Jasper was increasingly uncomfortable. My heart went out to my twin.

Esme put her hands on the table and looked at him. "Now, why should I share that delicious secret with you?"

"Jesus Christ," I heard Jasper mutter.

"You bad girl," Adam laughed and Esme leaned back in her chair, "Rosalie, you know what I want."

"Yes," _Edward, do not come after me. I'll be back… actually, there's a good chance that I won't be back._

"What are you talking about?" Edward whispered to me.

_That's the thing, I'm talking, but you have to what I'm saying. You can't come after me and you can't Emmett come after me, or Carlisle, or anybody. Do not let anything happen to Esme. Don't even let her leave the fucking house. Do you understand me? _

"Yes," he said and I took a deep breath.


End file.
